Chapter 13:Paintings Smaintings (TAoA)
(Author’s Note:”TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! BUT WHY RANDY!” Well the answer is:I’m bored so I decided to make chapter 13 today since I made chapter 12 yesterday but didn’t release it since everybody else is asleep during that time. This chapter features more exploration and battling,yay! There no arguing and conflict between anyone yet and we don’t know when we are ever going to find out who the main villain of Arc 2 is. And also I can do whatever I want,thanks. Criticism is appreciated) After Aaron healed himself with a mushroom AND after being chased by the one-eyed monster (aka “The Abomination”) again. Aaron and Mason had more trouble on the way to the next room since they have to fight a lot of monsters ranging from swarms of demonic spiders to murderous living statues. How they went through all of that is unknown. “Well here we are” Mason said as they entered the room. It’s all empty save for a desk with a vase on top of it. The vase contains a blue flower. “So uhhh what do we do here?” Aaron said,looking at the blue flower. “Well uhh you see there is a note attached to this vase and it seems to be some sort of hint to solving a puzzle. Yes I know there are puzzles here and you should know it as well” Mason pointed at the note attached to the vase. Aaron looked at the note. The note says “This blue flower reminded an orange-haired boy about someone he loved. It has been years since the last time she visited the boy before she disappeared from his life forever. Will someone ever give this pretty flower to the boy with the pumpkin mask so he can feel better?” “Hmmm..it doesn’t look like a hint to me but an obvious answer. If this note is talking about PAINTINGS then I know that there is a painting that matches the appearance of the boy. What was it called? Oh yeah,”Leif” so we take the vase with us and put it next to the painting. That should work right?” Aaron said. “Maybe it will..but how are we going to find that painting?” Mason asked. “We backtrack,obviously!” Aaron responded and left the room,Mason followed. The hallway looked different since it’s...full of paintings. “Geez. Did this hallway...change?” Mason said,looking at the paintings while walking. “I don’t know but I think they’re watching us….” Aaron said,shivering a bit. They kept walking and walking until one of the paintings suddenly came out and used Strike on Aaron and Mason. They both noticed it and blocked just in time. “Woah! What the heck? One of these paintings tried to-” “Fight first. Talk later!” Aaron said,using Breath on the painting. It didn’t get stunned though. The painting floated towards Mason and started talking about art. Mason was confused but he then shook it off and started whacking the painting with his hammer until it was completely broken. “Alright. Let’s get out of here before more paintings try to kill us!” Aaron shouted,floating to the other side of the hallway as fast as he could,Mason followed him. After encountering more demonic spiders. The duo finally made it back to the very first hallway where the “Leif” painting is located. “Well. You ready?” Aaron asked Mason,he nodded. Aaron then floated towards the painting and left the vase there. Suddenly,everything started shaking and then,silence. “.....What just happened?” Aaron said,confused. He found out a few things have been changed such as the note for example. It says“Thank you. There will be a secret passageway revealed next to the painting of me. I wish you good luck on your journeys - Pumpkin Boy”. The so-called “Pumpkin Boy” was right. There is a secret passageway next to the painting! “Oh so it opened up a passageway. Well then...let’s keep moving for progress!” Aaron exclaimed. Floating into the passageway while Mason followed from behind. The good news is that they made progress! The bad news is that they got ambushed by two demonic spiders and a living painting. “Aw crap….” Mason said before being bitten by one of the demonic spiders (-2). Aaron used Strike on all enemies,dealing damage regardless and even stunning both spiders. Mason finished them off by stomping on them. The living painting,enraged by the death of its teammates used Beam on Aaron (-1 + Blind). “AGH! I CAN’T SEE. I CAN’T SEE!” Aaron panicked,floating into a wall repeatedly. Mason facepalmed before he threw a hammer at the painting,destroying it. “There. They’re dead. Let’s keep on going. I have a feeling we’re not going to be resting anytime soon…” Mason then said,dragging a blind Aaron (“I CAN’T SEE. HELP ME!”) with him towards wherever they are going next. ...Oh yeah I forgot to mention that they picked up some sort of book on their way which pretty much has information about the enemies they have faced. (Item get:Bestiary) RECORDED IN THE BESTIARY: Demonic Spider “Those little buggers usually come in groups. It is weak on it’s own but with others..it can be devastating” HP:4 FP:0 ATK:0 DEF:-1 Moves: Bite(Deals 2 DMG. 1 DMG if blocked) Other:Can be instantly killed by Jump or...y'know...just stomp on it. Living Statue “This is a statue AND it’s living. At least it’s not big….good luck trying to kill it!” HP:10 FP:2 ATK:0 DEF:3 Moves: Slash(Deals 3 DMG. 2 DMG if blocked) Pose(No effect) Other:Immune to Ram or Jump(Nobody likes Jump) Living Painting "A painting that is alive...and it’s going to get you. Rawr!” HP:6 FP:4 ATK:0 DEF:0 Moves: Paint Beam(Deals 1 DMG and blinds an enemy for 1 turn. 0 DMG and 0 turns if blocked) Paintling Strike(Pierces DEF. Deals 2 DMG to all enemies and blinds them for 2 turns. 2 DMG and 0 turns if blocked)(FP Cost:3) Talk about art(No effect) Other:Can be instantly killed by weapons such as hammers and swords.